Vortex (motorcycle)
|related = Lectro |makeyear = |swankness = 0/5 |dashtype = Sports Bike (needles) Sports Bike (dials) |inttxd = Biker |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = vortex |handlingname = VORTEX |textlabelname = VORTEX |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 60 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Pegassi Vortex is a featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update, released on October 25th, 2016, during the Vortex and Sanctus Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Vortex is a streetfighter-style motorcycle characterized by its shield-shaped front fairing and lightweight seat. The Vortex is notable for its unconventional L-shaped swingarm, leaving only the chain drive in a straight line connected to the final drive. The bike's design is influenced by the streetfighter, which is particularly evident in the front fender and forks. Its dial set is the same "Sportsbike" set used for most sports bikes in the game, but features a digital display at the center which has the warning lights on it (fuel, battery, turning signals and others). The tail lights are located behind the rear wheel, directly on the vertical "walls" of the bodywork, next to the swing-arm. Much like the Drift Tampa, RE-7B, Tyrus, Vagner and Visione, the Vortex features the use of racing slicks for the stock rims, as with the previously mentioned vehicles, this has no effect on performance, and is purely cosmetic. This is, however the only current motorcycle in the game to have this feature. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Vortex is a fast bike that can compete with the Defiler and the Akuma but gets beaten by the slightly higher end bikes of the game. It has decent acceleration and a high top speed. It cannot do wheelies or pull stoppies due to its weight. The vehicle is powered by a pushrod V-Twin engine, evidenced by the details found next to the cylinder blocks. The same is coupled to a 4-speed gearbox. Installing any "Headlight" modification will increase its traction slightly, in the same way as a spoiler. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :*'' Plates are unavailable if a custom "Seat" modification is installed. Image Gallery Vortex-GTAO-PromotionalPoster.jpg|Promotional poster for the Vortex. Vortex-GTAO-SSASA.png|The '''Vortex' on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Vortex-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Vortex on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $356,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *If the Vortex is fitted with the Race Plate in Los Santos Customs, it removes the headlights completely, thus not being able to illuminate in the darkness. *It is possible to remove the license plate by giving the Vortex a custom "Seat" modification, which can make it illegal for the road. *The "Tropical Green" livery is a reference to , hence the bike will have 46 number if Race Plate is equipped and the colour scheme is Lime Green which is Rossi's signature colour. This also serves as a second reference to him, after the NRG-500 motorcycle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Although the in-game model shows a 90-degree pushrod V-twin, the exhaust note is more akin to a three-cylinder engine configuration, as seen on real-life bikes such as the Yamaha MT-09 or the Triumph Daytona 675R. *The default radio station for the Vortex is Non-Stop-Pop FM. Navigation }}es:Vortex (motocicleta) pl:Vortex (motocykl) Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Vehicles Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Bikes Category:Sport Bikes Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Bikers Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online